Disposable worn articles, such as disposable diapers or pants or feminine sanitary supplies, have an absorbent body thereon for absorbing body fluid. Such an absorbent body has a sandwich structure including an absorbent core between two webs.
It has recently been proposed to use only a powdery absorbent polymer as an absorbent core, without using a fluff pulp (First Patent Document). In this case, a large number of aggregate groups of granular particles are arranged while being separated from one another lengthwise and crosswise, and two webs are sealed (attached) together along the gaps between the aggregate groups, thereby holding the arrangement pattern of the aggregate groups.